


Look Sharp, You're On Your Own

by InksandPens



Series: FNAF the Musical: In-Between Moments [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I don't know how to write impulsive characters, Springtrap is mentioned but doesn't appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: I attempt to puzzle out Mark's headspace in the aftermath of Night 5.





	Look Sharp, You're On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't so much me trying to answer my own questions based on a seeming lack of info, as it is me trying to find a satisfying interpretation for info already given.

"You know he can't feel that, right?"

Mark blinked, breaking off his staring contest with Nate's dashboard and turning to face the man himself. "Huh?"

Nate glanced down at Mark's arms. "He's a robotic puppet. He can't feel anything."

Mark followed his gaze and discovered that he had apparently been scratching an unconscious Freddy's ear. How long had  _that_  been going on? 

"You sure about that?" he asked. "I hit one of them with a flashlight when you all broke into my house; pretty sure he felt _that_. I really appreciated that, by the way. You all breaking into my house." 

"He was probably just knocked off-balance," Nate suggested, completely ignoring the whole breaking-in thing. 

In response, Mark glowered at the other guard and very deliberately did _not_ stop scratching Freddy's ear. Nate smirked, but offered no other response before turning his attention to the three animatronics in the back seat. Mark listened briefly, but it didn't sound like they'd heard the guards' conversation over their own. 

Mark looked back down at the unconseous bear he held. He seriously doubted that the animatronics felt nothing in terms of physical injury. This bear was practically concussed, for crying out loud. Then there was Foxy with the flashlight, and when he'd grabbed the knife- 

Mark paused.  

He'd looked up the news stories, after that first night. He knew about the deaths. Restless souls, haunted animatronics, the connection had been obvious. 

He had every right to be terrified. The whole thing was unnatural. Even tonight he hadn't been at ease around them, no matter Nate's confidence. And that whole mess with the phone guy (which he still didn't really understand. Seriously, what the hell) had merely solidified it in his mind; nothing good could come out of Freddy Fazbear's. Everything to do with the place was abominable.

He continued scratching Freddy's ear. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" piped a concerned voice. 

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Mark assured gently. "His head just got a little bumped. Let him wake up on his own and he'll be alright."

"You're sure?"

Mark looked up to reply and found himself face-to-face with Chica. 

"...y-yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," she nodded seriously. Mark bit back a protest as she preceded to rest her head on his armrest, eyes on Freddy. 

He pretended not to notice Nate pretending not to watch him, faking interest in his phone. Mark could feel more scrutiny from the guard than he had at any other point over the past 24 hours, including the lay-low period. Why now?

He was still scratching Freddy's ear. 

Now that he thought about it, he never would've imagined yesterday that he'd ever willingly do something like this. This...this was practically affectionate. Hadn't he just been thinking about how horrible everything about the pizzeria was? Just a few hours ago he'd been scared for his life because of these things. Well, to an extent he still was. He still wasn't willing to be alone anywhere with them. But still, he didn't feel like he'd need to defend himself against these four, at least. Something like that green monster was different. Thank the stars it hadn't been  _that_ thing that broke into his house; he doubted a knife would've worked-

 _Oh God._ Why did remembering that knife make him feel so hollow?

Mark stared down at the bear in his arms. It wasn't the first time in the last 24 hours that he'd held this bear. The thought of repeating the earlier event seemed repulsive now.

What had changed?

From the corner of his eye, Mark saw Chica give a little huff.

"How about you?" he found himself asking. "Are you alright?"

She seemed a little startled that he'd asked. "I'm not hurt or anything. It's just..."

Mark saw her sneak a glance at the others, before leaning in closer to him.

"...Springtrap was really scary. I just turned around and he was there! And I tried not to drop the fire extinguisher, but holding it made it really hard to run! And then I tripped, and I dropped it, and he was so close and I couldn't get up in time-!"

Oh.

"Hey, hey, Chica." Mark put a consoling hand on hers. She looked up, and their eyes met again. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded.

"I was scared for you too. The camera wasn't working so Nate and I couldn't see what was happening at all. But we could hear you. We heard when you saw him. And it was the most scared I've ever been in that room."

It really was, Mark thought as Chica processed this revelation. Sure, he'd been afraid when he was all alone in the dark. The swooping horror he'd felt in the pit of his stomach when he'd heard her scream was entirely different. 

Mark was pretty sure he'd do whatever it took to never hear that scream again. 

"I'm sorry for breaking into your house."

Mark blinked, refocusing on Chica. 

"Bah," he huffed, raising his voice. "It's Nate's fault anyway. I'm still waiting for _his_ apology."

Chica giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeealy haven't practiced writing impulsive characters...how'd I do?
> 
> I think that Nate's familiarity with the animatronics would lead him to easily trust them with their own wellbeing, kids or not. Mark obviously doesn't care about their wellbeing in the beginning, but if his protective instincts got triggered, that could change. 
> 
> I'm still trying to decipher how a simple knife was supposed to be effective against an animatronic. I guess it was the thought that counted, from both sides.


End file.
